The Struggle for Peace (3/?)
by Midnight
Summary: F. Bra's secret is out and guess who decides to share it. Also, F .Bra learns how to cope with the loss of her Sight.


Sorry this one is a little later. I'm trying my hardest to get these out faster but school prevents me at times. Please review

The Struggle for Peace

Part 3

Five days had past since the day F. Bra lost her sight. The doctor visited her and told Bulma that the restoration of her sight might not happen. For once since Clank appeared, F. Bra looked for that hope that seemed to deeply buried to reach When F. Bra returned to the past, she dreaded the next minute fearing that some part of her family would be taken away. Now, she dreamed for the day when Clank would pay for every sin he had caused against her. 

F. Bra was moved from the Medical room to her bedroom. Though she often stayed in her room, sometimes she would venture out and around the Capsule co. building. Moving around wasn't hard since she knew the building like that back of her hand. The only thing she missed was the training. During the three days of healing, most of her cuts closed up and left hardly any scars. The stitches in her shoulder were removed and the cut gone thanks to Sinzu beans. The area around her eye looked more pleasant and little redness remained. Her eye's remained their glazed light Aqua color. 

Bra, trunks, Pan, Marron, Goten, and F. Bra sat in the living room watching TV. Though F. Bra couldn't see what was going on, she got the general idea from the sounds. After a few minutes into a TV show everyone started laughing. F. Bra could tell it was something you had to see and suddenly felt like perhaps that this was a bad idea.

"Bra, did you see that. I all most died laughing," Bra said and covered her mouth a bit. "I'm sorry, I um it kinda came out." Bra put her hand on her lap and F. Bra smiled slightly.

"It's okay. Don't worry, besides it's just a stupid TV show. No biggie." F. Bra said trying to cover up the newly developing jealousy for this times Bra.

************************************************************

"So, how is she doing?" Chichi asked Bulma while helping to make dinner. Bulma looked to the living room and sighed lightly.

"To tell you the truth, ChiChi, sometimes I can't tell. One minute she will be happy and carefree, then the next she withdraws from everyone. Before it was bad, F. Bra barely talked to anyone about anything unless you asked and even then she would stay silent if she didn't know how to answer." Bulma told ChiChi and fried some chicken. 

"Have the nightmares stopped? I remember you telling me about how she reacted to them." ChiChi asked in a calm voice.

"She had one the night she got hurt. When I came down to see if she was alright she was crying and calling out for Gohan." Bulma replied and continued to cook.

"It's hard to believe that She and my future son had a thing going. Sometimes when I'm over her with Gohan, I see her look at Gohan with such eyes that it almost worries me. I know she wouldn't try anything, but The poor thing must be heart broken at the lose of her Gohan." ChiChi stated in a whisper.

"Oh, ChiChi, you make it sound like they were madlessly in love. She was 13 and Gohan 19, they were still kids, but you do have a point. What really amazes me is the fact that Bra and F. Bra are jealous of each other." Bulma said. ChiChi looked at her with a questioning glance and Bulma laughed. "It's obvious, ChiChi, F. Bra is jealous of Bra's relationship with Vegeta. She never knew Vegeta and I guess it might hurt a little to look at Vegeta and Bra and think I could have been this way. She seems almost satisfied with her life but things like this happen and she fights so hard for everything. Her mother is right, she deserves the chances for a normal life."

"So what does Bra have to be jealous about?" ChiChi asked. 

"Bra tries to hide it, but I know she is jealous over F. Bra's fighting power. Bra has never really been interested in fighting but she looks at F. Bra and most likely thinks about how much attention she receives and how respectful she has become. What Bra doesn't realize fully is what F. Bra had to go threw to earn that respect and power. She is also jealous because she thinks F. Bra might try to take away a guy she likes." Bulma said.

"Really, and who is this guy?" ChiChi asked. Bulma sighed a bit.

"She likes Goten. Don't tell me you don't see it to." Bulma told ChiChi and ChiChi nodded.

"Yes, but anyway I have another question about F. Bra. Did you ever find out what was causing the nightmares?" ChiChi asked. Bulma looked around to make sure no one was in earshot range.

"I shouldn't tell you this but oh well. You have to promise not to tell anyone, but F. Bra got raped by 17 of her time and the dreams were of her getting raped by Clank while watching her mother and Gohan die in her mind over and over again." 

"That's terrible, no wonder she would scream so loud. I hope she doesn't have the dreams anymore." ChiChi said. Bulma nodded and continued to work on the food. After sometime passed by, Goku walked into the kitchen and gave ChiChi a hug. 

"The food smells great. When do we eat?" Goku asked.

"Soon." ChiChi replied and went back to working on her half of the food. Goku left and walked out back to where Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan were training. Goku walked over to everyone and stretched a bit.

"I over heard ChiChi and Bulma talking about F. Bra getting raped by 18 and this other guy." Goku blurted out before realizing what he had said. Gohan looked over at his father and sighed.

"Dad, That's kinda private." Gohan told his father. Goku shrugged a bit and was then tackled by Vegeta.

"Who was this other guy, damn it Kakarot answer me." Vegeta stated in a demanding tone. 

"Clank I think was the name." Goku said and Vegeta stood up.

"That bastard laid a hand on my daughter. He will pay." Vegeta said and flew off. Piccolo watched him and rolled his eyes a bit.

"There goes the neighborhood. Doesn't that guy ever learn?" Piccolo said and looked at Goku. " You think we should go after him?" 

"Naw, let him cool down. Besides if he does find Clank, we'll know." Goku said.

"How do you figure that dad?" Gohan asked.

"Trust me, If Vegeta finds Clank, we'll know by the sound of Clanks screams. I kinda feel sorry for that guy." Goku said and went into the building. "Let's eat."

An hour later Vegeta showed up to the dinner with a few scratches but nothing to be thought about. He ate in silence and kept a watchful eye over his family. F. Bra during most of the dinner just pushed her food around and had her face hung. Everyone knew why but no one would say anything. After dinner, the group of friends talked about old times and then close to midnight they departed and went home. 

5:25 A.M. The next morning.

"Bra get up and be at the graviton in 5 minutes." Vegeta told F. Bra. Bra looked up at him and sighed. She got dressed in her training clothes and walked to the gravity room. It took her a little more then a few minutes due to the fact she almost got lost. Vegeta had already began to warm up and crossed his arms as F. Bra entered turning her head trying to figure out his exact location.

"I'm training you. From now on you will be her at 5:30 and not a second later." Vegeta said and watched her carefully. . Bra nodded and walked around the room feeling the walls she knew what the structure had in it. To her surprise nothing was there, only a wall that went in a circle and a dome roof. She stopped and faced Vegeta waiting for what ever was to come. "Begin" Vegeta shouted and took of flying around the room. 

F. Bra began punching at Vegeta but her she was to slow. She stopped and felt for his Ki but and went on what she felt. After about five minutes of them Attacking and defending, F. Bra doing a great deal of defending, Vegeta punched F. Bra in the stomach and she fell to one knee. "Pathetic, get up and fight me. Don't defend, attack. Learn to use your ears instead o trying to see threw your eyes. Get up." Vegeta scolded her and F. Bra stood up. She moved her hands to form a circle and then brought them together in a Pray motion. Vegeta watched to see what sort of attack she was planing and summoned some of his own energy. F. Bra kneeled and screamed.

"Burning Pray" out o her body ki blast formed fire and jumped at Vegeta from all sides. Vegeta dropped to the ground and avoided the brute of the attack. His pants were burnt a bit but other then that he seemed unaffected by it. F. Bra listened or any sound in the area but heard nothing. Vegeta decided then was the time to strike. He released a fury of punches and kicks at F. Bra. Most of them were blocked but a few landed. One punch hit her near the eye and she bites her lip to stop from screaming in pain. She turned the pain inwards and Punched back at Vegeta. Her punch was stopped but she kicked Vegeta in the back of the knee. Vegeta grunted a bit in response and then head butted her. She flew back into the wall and slide down to the floor. 

F. Bra stood up slowly and turned super sayian. She let lose a bit of died hope that perhaps I she went SSj her sight might come back to her and began to attack the now SSJ Vegeta. They exchanged blows for a short period of time and Vegeta decided to take it step hire. He went SSjC and F. Bra followed. The two SSJ's fought and punched at each other. Eventually it seemed to F. Bra that she got the upper hand and Slammed Vegeta into the ground with a hard kick. She didn't have much time to Rejoice when Vegeta flew at her and sent her towards the ceiling and almost threw the roof. She fell to the ground and let out a small cry of pain. Her ribs ached from where Vegeta landed the punch. She got her Hands and knees but Vegeta kicked her down again. After he landed the blow he leaned against the wall waiting for F. Bra to get up. 

"Get up. Do you think the enemy will wait around while you take your time? No, they will kill you before you have more then a few seconds. They will either kill you or torture you slowly. You have to continue to fight otherwise ever person you care for will be killed. Everyone you fought with will die. You can never give up. If you do, you might as well run away and hide. Are you giving up now? Because if you are get out of this room and do not come back." Vegeta told F. Bra in a calm voice. F. Bra hurried to get to her feet.

"I'm not giving up. I will never give up on anything." F. Bra said and stood tall. Vegeta smiled and started to try and push her buttons.

"Good, cause Clank won't stop until everything you love is dead. You have to stop him. He killed your Mother and disgraced the person who trained you. He took your sight and plans on taking everything else. He won't stop until everything is dead." Vegeta told F. Bra all the while watching for her reactions. She kept a calm face but even though her eyes were glazed over you could see the rage building. "He will destroy everything and make this planet into a barren place it for none. He doesn't care if you are hurt or can't see. It only makes him eel more powerful. What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta shouted and Felt F. Bra's Ki level shot up some. Her hair grew longer and she went SSJ3. After holding the form for a few seconds F. Bra flew to the ground with her hands over her eyes screaming in pain. The form dropped and F. Bra's screams stopped and she removed her hands. On her checks were trails of smeared tears of blood. Vegeta walked over to her and handed her a Sinzu bean. F. Bra ate it and got to her feet. Vegeta waved his hand to stop her from getting ready to fight again.

"Go get cleaned up. You have school today and I don't want to hear your mother shouting about anything." Vegeta told her and F. Bra left the room. She went to her room and got ready for school. It took her a few moments to pick out her clothes but Bulma put a voice activating code on her closet to tell her what she was picking out. She walked down stairs and found everyone was up and eating breakfast. F. Bra got some food and pushed it around with her fork to really feeling to hungry. After Breakfast was over Bra, F. Bra, and Trunks left the house.

School. Lunch time.

F. Bra sat out in the grass away from everyone else. She could tell that they were there by the ki she felt. She had been practice on finding Ki signatures all day and So far she was able to tell most of the people around her separately and even could put names to the signatures. She pulled out her lunch and began to eat, when out of no where a rock hit her hand. F. Bra looked up and tried to find out who threw it. Another rock shot at her and she caught it in her left hand before it struck her forehead. 

"See, I told you she wasn't blind. She's just faking it so that she can get more attention." Stated by a male voice that came from her left.

"Yeah and what's with her and Bra. I mean I've heard of family resemblance, but that is impossible. They look exactly alike and they have a three year gap between them." A female voice said. F. Bra noticed who it was by the ditzy tone. A cheerleader by the name of Andrea. F. Bra groaned a bit not really feeling like dealing with anyone. She had come over to this spot to avoid the people, but it only made them notice her more. 

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood to listen to you trying to decide about who I am." F .Bra said in a calm tone. 

"Why should we go away. This is our school and we think you should leave before something bad happens." The male voice said and was followed by a group o people agreeing. F .Bra picked up her lunch and walked towards the tables in the cafeteria. She was stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. 

"Guys, I think perhaps Brandy doesn't appreciate our school. She doesn't have the manors to even talk with anyone or buy anything from our school. Perhaps she thinks she's better then all of us." Said a voice that F. Bra also knew. Matt Calmen, a senior who had tried to get her to go out with him on her first day at school. He tried so hard that he even got her in a rough bear hug that was not so friendly. F. Bra rewarded him with a broken nose and bloody lip. 

"I suggest you remove your hand form my shoulder." F. Bra whispered threw clenched teeth. Matt smiled and squeezed her shoulder roughly. He leaned over a whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I can tell you like. But if you want to play games that's fine with me. How about we play a different game, say two little pigs in a blanket." Matt whispered and kissed her cheek. F. Bra smiled slightly and turned around to him.

"I think you won't be able to play that game if you don't remove our hand in three seconds." F. Bra stated in pleasant voice. Matt decided to risk it and tried to kiss her on the lips. F. Bra brought her knee to his groan and Matt screamed out in pain. "When I say no, you better not try it again." 

The other jocks walked over and helped Matt up who had regained some of his composure. He got the guts to yell out. "You little bitch. No wonder you don't talk to anyone, you don't have the brains to even try. Maybe that's why you just showed up. Your mother was so ashamed of you that she sent you to another school hoping to let you become smarter. What a failure you are." F. Bra turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Really. Then why do I have straight A's and you are barely passing." F. Bra told him. Goten walked out of the cafeteria and over to the large group of people surrounding F. Bra and Matt. He made his way threw and stood by F. Bra.

"Oh look, The whore's pimp decided to show up. Why don't you two go find a nice little place to hide and make out all day." One of Matt's friends shouted. Goten and F. Bra looked at each other and Goten blushed a bit. Bra of course chose that time to show up and only was able to hear Goten and F. Bra's names and the making out part. She turns and ran from the group towards the bathroom. Goten looked after her and sighed. He was about to follow her when F. Bra put a hand on his shoulder and she went instead. 

F. Bra walked into the girls' bathroom by following Bra's ki. She could hear a few short sobs and cleared her throat to announce her presence to Bra. Bra looked at her and wiped her eyes a bit.

"Go away. You're the last person on this earth that I want to talk to." Bra cried out. F .bra sat down against the wall across the room.

"What's wrong?" F. Bra asked in a caring tone.

"Drop the bullshit. How could you? You know I like Goten and you make out with him. Some sister you are." Bra shouted. 

"I wasn't making out with Goten. He just showed up after I hurt Matt and one of his idiot friends decided to get smart." F. Bra stated. Bra looked at her and wiped her tears away.

"Truthfully. You wouldn't lie to me on this." Bra asked.

"Never. I don't even like Goten. I do think he likes you though." F. Bra replied with a small smile. Bra smiled back and nodded.

"So, How bad did you hurt Matt this time?" Bra joked. F .Bra laughed a bit.

"Let's just say he might not be having to many children and he defiantly won't be trying to seduce any more ladies. But seriously, Bra, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you." F. Bra said. Bra nodded and got up.

"You know, sometimes it seemed like were entirely different people and then the next thing you know we are so much alike. Bra, I'm sorry that I accused you of kissing Goten and being jealous." Bra muttered. 

"It's okay. You know I'm jealous of you to at times. You have this wonderful life and everything seems to be going so well for you. It's just the opposite of my life and it makes me wonder why I had to be put in this life." F. Bra stated. 

"Yeah I guess I do have a god life, but I kinda wish my father would teach me to fight." Bra whispered.

"So tell him. He'd almost anything you asked of him." F. Bra told her. Bra nodded and helped F. Bra up.

"I will do that and I promise not to tell him you found my picture album of him acting weird." They both laughed and walked out of the Ladies room. The crowd of people had left and their next class had already started. They went their separate ways each with a better grasp on understanding the other.

Later that day

After school got out, F. Bra and Bra planned to have a sleep over and Goten was going to spend the night over with trunks. Bulma had already agreed to it and everyone would arrive around 6:30. 

Pan, Marron, and Goten came in close to the same time and the six teens went into the family room to watch a movie and have supper. F. Bra ate in silence enjoying the movie to the best of her ability. After the movie had finished the group played some bored games and the girls separated from the boys and went to Bra's room. 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Bra asked. 

"Truth and dare." Pan suggested and everyone nodded as to say yes. Pan smiled and looked over at F. Bra. "How about you go first." 

"Okay." F. Bra said not really paying attention to the game. Pan thought for a second and asked her if she wanted truth or dare. F. Bra picked truth and pan rubbed her hands together.

"Is it true what my grandfather said about you being raped?" Pan asked. F. Bra looked at her and frowned. Bra began to protest about the question but F. Bra put a hand up. 

"I'll take the dare." F. Bra stated and Pan nodded.

"You have to run threw this part of the house with only underwear on." Pan told her. F. Bra stood up and looked a bit worried.

"No. This is a stupid game. I have better things to do with my time then play games." F. Bra said and walked towards the door.

"What, are you afraid someone is going to see you. Are you afraid, Chicken." Pan said. Bra stood up again and Put her hands on her hips.

"Pan, that's rude. You don't know anything about Bra and now your insulting you. Where's your Honor." Bra said to Pan and crossed her arms. Pan shrugged.

"She took the dare, we're all girls here." Pan replied and sat down. F. Bra sighed slightly feeling like hitting something. She turned her back to the group and lifted her shirt to about her mid back. She could her a few gasps and sighed knowing what they saw. Scars that ran up and down her back. Most of them faded but still visible on her peach skin. Each scar was about four inches long and none were in a straight line. Each of them looked brutal and harsh. One scar, still having a pinkish tint to it, could only be half seen. The shirt covered the other half, but it matched the bottom half perfectly. F. Bra let down her shirt and turned to the group wishing she could see their faces, but at the same time, scared to find what lay on their faces. She sat down slowly and silence surrounded the room for a few seconds. 

"Pan, to answer your question, yes I was raped. These scars are what that bastard, 17, did to me after wards. He felt the need to see how much pain I could endure." F. Bra answered in a whisper. "I'm not afraid of anything, but of talking about my past. It scares me to think that anything could hurt a planet so much and try to use me as a thing. It scares me that one day, it might happen again and I won't be able to stop it." 

"I'm sorry, Bra was right, I was being a jerk. Please forgive me." Pan apologized. F. Bra looks up at her and smiles.

"Forgotten. Now, let's do something else." F. Bra said. A knock came on the door and trunks opened it slightly.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Trunks asked. 

"Hold on. Let us just get dressed, we were practicing our dance for the club downtown." Bra said giggling a bit.

"What club is this? If you go I will bring you back home within minutes." Vegeta said. Bra stopped laughing and tried not to smile.

"I was joking dad." Bra told her father.

"Just go to bed." Vegeta said and went to his and Bulma's room. Trunks said goodnight and went to his room with Goten following. Bra looked at Pan, F. Bra and Marron.

"Goodnight Trunks." Bra shouted loudly.

"Goodnight Bra." Trunks replied in the same manor.

"Goodnight Marron" Pan shouted

"Goodnight Pan" Marron replied.

"Goodnight Goten." Bra said

"Good night Bra." Goten replied.

"Goodnight Brandy" Trunks shouted

"Goodnight underwear man." F. Bra replied.

"Hey, I heard that." Trunks shouted back in an angry tone.

"Goodnight bread" Goten yelled to his niece.

"Goodnight old guy." Pan yelled back to him.

"Goodnight American boob holders" Goten shouted. It was followed shortly by a scream and Cry. "Trunks, please I want to have children when I get older." 

"Then don't talk shit about my sisters" Trunks scolded him.

"Goodnight, sis." Bra shouted.

"Goodnight Sister." F. Bra shouted back. 

"If you brats don't shut up, I'm going to make sure you don't ever have any children and you will never leave this house again." Vegeta shouted at them. Everyone stopped or a second.

"Goodnight dad." Bra, Trunks, and F. Bra shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Goodnight Vegeta" the others said and some one got enough guts, or didn't have any brains, Whom will be left, unnamed, to shout. "Goodnight Veggie."

After a few more goodnights things in the Capsule Co. building were peaceful and calm. But, elsewhere in the world, people planned to destroy all chances of peace and the very world will cry before the battle is over. 

*******************************************************

A cave on the other side of the world. 

"I'm glad to see your alive my love. It seems as though Vegeta's wrath couldn't even stop you. We must plan away to destroy the last sayians for their crimes to all the universe." A woman with long black hair and almost black eyes announced. Clank smiled and kneeled before his love. 

"Sage, my love, I will destroy them for us. Sayains tried to end my race and now we will end theirs." Clank whispered and kissed Sage's cream colored hand. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You will destroy them form the outside, while I work my magic and destroy them from within. I have already begun my work on the future brat and her counter part. Let us part for now my love." Sage told Clank and left the cave in the shadows. Clank smiled and punched the wall.

"Oh, my love. How much pleasure will I get from hearing your dying gasp and the feel of me struggling you? Such things you lie to me about. Soon you will slip and your true intentions will be reviled to me. Till then, my love, may you know no peace for I shall watch you with great care." Clank shouted out after he was sure Sage had left the area. He laughed madly and collected everything he needed to destroy the Sayians. 


End file.
